


The Corset

by Pixeled



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom!Sephiroth, Corset, M/M, Naughty Sluts Five, Sephiroth watching porn, Stockings, The Red Mage, big black dildo - Freeform, femme!Sephiroth, top!Genesis, ukeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Genesis receives a naughty text message from Sephiroth





	The Corset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YdrittE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YdrittE/gifts), [LeGayWardens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/gifts).



> So this one is inspired from the comments on my last work and is totally the fault of YdrittE and LeGayWardens. This has ukeroth and crossdressing!Seph so you've been warned.

Genesis was irritated. Nothing was going his way today. He'd spilled his coffee all over his important documents and needed to copy them over. He was stuck in meetings all day, and then when he was free to work on what he needed to, his PHS pinged him with a message. He huffed in annoyance, sure it was some new annoyance that would make his day more difficult--that is, until he opened the message waiting for him. It was from Sephiroth and it was a picture--a selfie, to be exact. The man never took selfies. And what he was wearing! The image was below the neck and showed a silk black robe hanging off of sharp shoulders and a corset which started just below the man's nipples, black as well, and looked silken as well. His waist looked impossibly small and hugged his hips, which were bare. His cock stood proud between his legs. One leg was thrown out and clad by black stockings which clung to his thighs. His neck was long, stretched out, and a collar was wrapped around it. There was a snug cock ring around his long thick dick, which was leaking precome. Genesis swallowed hard. 

Sephiroth was an intensely private man, but Genesis had been goading him to try this for a while. He loved the look of his man, but wanted to get him into kinkier things for a while, and one of those things was cross-dressing. It was no secret that Genesis was bisexual—he’d been with many women and men, mostly preferring men, and the General was definitely his type—feminine in some ways, but decidedly male in others. He loved his lover’s long silver hair, which he knew was his pride and joy. The man had barely even let anyone touch it before Genesis, and he was very inexperienced when they met, preferring to be by his lonesome. Genesis and Angeal had changed that. Their relationship was open, which Genesis preferred. Sephiroth had never been with anyone before him, and remained loyal to Genesis since, but Genesis had a handful of lovers. Most cherished, however, were Sephiroth and Angeal, who he was the most loyal to. He was glad Angeal wasn’t the least bit jealous, as it was not in his demeanor, but Sephiroth was a bit possessive. Only recently did he start to get into asking Genesis about his encounters. One night in particular he asked Genesis to come home from one of his encounters with Angeal, and he could still taste the man’s musk on him, which made him surprisingly horny. He’d been trying for a threesome for a time, but didn’t want to push his lover too much.

Genesis had little else to do in the office and the rest he could do tomorrow. As a First Class SOLDIER he could basically make his own schedule at times, and he was definitely going to take advantage of that now.

He closed up his office quickly, slinking his way out of boring office chatter. He was on autopilot, his feet bringing him to Sephiroth’s door quickly. He was in a hurry and avoided anyone who might strike up conversation. He had a nice scowl going on in case anyone might feel inclined to do so, but luckily he arrived without any bother. Once there he used his keycard to get inside and took a shaky breath. He was already half-hard with just the thought of finding his lover waiting for him. He approached the bedroom when he didn’t see the man in his living room and found him sprawled out on the bed leisurely scrolling through his laptop in the corset and stockings.

“My, what a lovely sight,” he said in his breathy voice. It came out shaking a little.

“Took you long enough,” Sephiroth said sultrily, tossing his hair over his shoulder and putting his laptop on his bedside drawer. He sprawled himself out artfully for Genesis to see him on display and stroked himself a little as his lips parted and he drew a shaky breath. “I’ve been waiting a while.”

“Yes you have,” Genesis said, barely above a whisper. He approached slowly, watching Sephiroth rub his stockinged legs together on the bed, moaning at the feel of it.

“This was a good idea. Just the feel of the corset made me get hard,” Sephiroth explained, running his hand along the tight garment. “And the stockings are of the finest silk.”

“You look lovely, as I knew you would. Masculine still, but just the hint of femininity. You are exquisite,” he hummed, undoing his leather coat and letting it slide off carelessly to the ground. He started to strip as Sephiroth touched himself some more, using his precome as a lubricant to obscenely finger his asshole as he spread his legs out on the bed.

“I’ve wanted you for hours,” Sephiroth said, barely above a whisper as he slid in a second long finger and sought out his prostate. When he hit it his head rolled back a little, and his hair spread out on the bed in an artful array. Genesis licked his lips and leaned over Sephiroth to remove some lubricant from his bedside drawer. He slicked up his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the fluid before he moved Sephiroth’s fingers aside and started to finger fuck him as he drank in the sight of him.

“What a naughty boy, starting without me. Did you come already?”

“Mmm . . . no, I put the cock ring on before I got hard and have been looking at porn, stroking myself to it, but the cock ring has prevented me from coming. Did you know there’s a male porn star who looks like you?” he asked casually, leaning up to kiss Genesis full on the mouth. “He calls himself The Red Mage. He’s not as beautiful as you, but there is a certain likeness.”

“You? Looking at porn?” Genesis laughed softly. He tipped Sephiroth’s head up toward him with a finger and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Sephiroth’s tongue slid along his, but he let Genesis dominate the kiss. Genesis got off on the rare times Sephiroth submitted to him, and he was certainly appreciative of it. The man liked it more than he let on, he could tell, as he was used to being the one in the seat of power, and submitting to Genesis was his guilty pleasure.

“I want you inside me,” Sephiroth breathed when Genesis parted the kiss. Well, with that attitude the General would certainly get what he had coming to him. Genesis dragged the zipper of his pants down, not bothering to shed them or his boots as he pulled Sephiroth by his stockinged legs closer, at once sliding the black silk robe off his shoulders. Next he gently caressed his lover’s chest and tweaked a nipple.

“Where are the cuffs?” he asked headily, tugging Sephiroth near by the D-ring in his collar which clung prettily to his long neck.

“Mm, they’re in the drawer where the lube was,” he answered, licking his lips which still tasted of Genesis’s kiss. Genesis reached for them and extracted his fngers from Sephiroth to clasp them on him with his hands bound behind his back.

“You’re not to touch yourself or me until I remove them,” he explained needlessly. Sephiroth accepted the leather cuffs without protest. They were generally reserved for Genesis, as he liked being tied up and used, but Sephiroth was wanton and at his mercy. This Genesis could get used to. Sephiroth leaned back and used his stockinged legs to wrap around Genesis’s middle, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, lashes smudged darkly against his cheeks prettily. He had such long lashes.  

“Fuck me, Genesis,” he begged sweetly. Genesis smiled deviously and caught the sight of a black ribbed dildo on the bed. He would delay his pleasure a bit. He took the dildo and brought it to Sephiroth’s face.

“Lick it,” he ordered. “Get it nice and wet. You were using this, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth affirmed, cheeks coloring a little. Genesis hadn’t known he had the dildo, and he was a bit embarrassed even though he knew his lover would not disapprove. Genesis had an extensive sex toy collection: nipple clamps, ropes, little eggs that vibrated that you could attach to a dick or put up your ass, you name it and he had it. When he was first introduced to Genesis’s collection he had been a bit of a prude about it, but then Genesis had made sure he got well acquainted with all of them. He had been a virgin when he first got together with Genesis, and he was slow to warm up to his lover’s sexual nature.

Now he was stretching his mouth over the dildo, sucking it from root to tip and obscenely using his tongue and saliva to drip over it. He looked into Genesis’s eyes as he fellated it, his blush evident on his cheeks. Genesis moaned softly at the sight and touched himself, squeezing his cock a bit and fisting it as he watched. Sephiroth’s eyes dipped down to watch, moaning around the dildo wantonly. When Genesis made sure the dildo was nicely coated, he extracted it from Sephiroth’s mouth with a wet little pop.

“How much do you want me to fuck you with this?” he asked deviously. Sephiroth looked up at Genesis through his lashes—his eyes were clouded with lust—and moaned again, shifting himself on the bed, rutting obscenely.

“Fuck me with it,” he replied. “Please.”

“Please what?” Genesis coaxed, knowing Sephiroth knew what to say because he often demanded Genesis say it with him. Now that the tables were turned, he wondered if Sephiroth would play along.

“Please, master,” he gasped out as Genesis inserted the dildo roughly. Sephiroth writhed on the bed, engulfing it with his twitching hole as he moved onto it.

“Good little Sephiroth,” Genesis crooned, shoving the toy all the way inside him and twisting it into his prostate. It was bigger and thicker than Genesis, and his ass took it greedily, spreading obscenely around it. Genesis gave an appreciative hum as he pulled the overly large object out of Sephiroth and watched his asshole twitch in need, spread nicely for him so he could see the pink velvety walls of his anus. Sephiroth twisted his hands in the cuffs as the toy was wrenched from him and gasped open-mouthed, the pink of his tongue showing as he panted slightly, saliva dribbling down his sharp chin. Genesis hummed appreciatively. “Are you ready for me?” he asked, pressing the tip of his dick against the hungry little hole.

“Please, please. . . inside me, master,” Sephiroth moaned wantonly. Genesis couldn’t say no when Sephroth was begging so prettily, so he slowly pressed himself inside, a devious little smile on his lips.

“Do you want it rough, or slow?” he questioned, pulling Sephroth close by the middle, appreciatively rubbing his hands over his corseted waist.

“Rough. Make me yours,” he moaned, feet digging into Genesis’s backside.

Genesis grinned like a madman and pulled out almost all the way before slamming all the way inside again with little regard to how Sephiroth would take it, though he knew the man would be able to. Their sex was rough at times, and they often fought for dominance in bed. But Sephiroth was being totally submissive now, and it was turning Genesis on.

“Harder,” Sephiroth groaned, feet sliding up Genesis’s back and clinging to him. Genesis turned to kiss the inside of Sephiroth’s thigh just at the juncture where the stockings began and felt them up appreciatively and gently before he began thrusting inside him deeply and roughly, setting a bruising pace. Sephroth threw his head back, throat exposed to Genesis as he moaned his pleasure, calling out Genesis’s name.

Genesis pushed those legs up into Sephiroth’s chest and made the man breathless as he moaned, the constriction of the corset adding to the effect. His head thrashed as Genesis fucked him harder still, panting into his mouth with the effort, and then claiming him in a dizzying kiss. Sephiroth’s cock was steadily leaking precome onto the corset, his cock bright red and begging for release.

“I want to come so bad,” Sephiroth gasped out prettily, straining at the leather cuffs behind his back.

“How bad do you want to come?” Genesis asked against the shell of Sephiroth’s ear, licking and biting at it obscenely.

“Please let me come! Take it off!” he cried, panting wildly.

“Take it off, what?” Genesis smirked, pulling out only to drive back inside him with a brutal force.

“Oh gods! Master!” Sephiroth cried. Genesis decided to take pity on him and undid the cock ring, pulling out and moving down to take that dribbling cock into his mouth with a powerful sucking motion. Sephiroth cried out again, thrashing on the bed, moving his thighs up over Genesis’s shoulders and rutting against his mouth desperately. “Nnngh! I’m . . . I’m going to come!” he cried out. Genesis popped his mouth off his cock just as it began to twitch and moved to thrust inside him deeply as he held the base of his cock to stop his load from spilling out. Sephiroth was delirious, on the brink of his orgasm, and being denied it. He was crying out regularly now and Genesis was close, but he wanted to make Sephiroth come with him, so he kept gripping the base of his cock as he pounded inside him, ensnaring him in a brutal kiss.

“You don’t come until I say so,” Genesis hissed out, torturing Seph’s prostate. The man was wild beneath him, and could have broken his binds if he wanted to, but he only bucked beneath Genesis, crying out his name.

“Genesis, I need to! I need to come so bad,” he whined. He cried out so prettily it was making Genesis pulse. He thrusted roughly inside him a few more times before he started stroking Sephiroth’s cock in time to his thrusts, and Sephiroth cried out even louder as his cock spasmed wildly in Genesis’s hand and came hard, over and over, breathlessly sobbing Genesis’s name as he came. Genesis spilled inside him, head thrown back at the intensity of his own orgasm. Sephiroth was pulsing so beautifully around him, milking his cock for every last drop of come. It spilled messily around his twitching hole as Sephroth came messily against his stomach. It was too bad, but the corset was stained thoroughly with come. It was worth it though. Sephiroth’s mouth was open and panting and coming down off his high, eyes unfocused and lovely, long eyelashes smudged against his cheeks prettily.

Genesis moved off Sephiroth and he began undressing the rest of the way so that he could lie in bed with his lover comfortably. Once his pants and boots were cast off he gently untied Sephiroth’s wrists and left to get a towel to clean him up. He lovingly and gently cleaned him with the wet towel, trying to salvage the pretty corset, but it looked like it was a lost cause. He’d have to buy his lover a leather one so it could be cleaned off with each use. He stuck that idea in the back of his mind and moved to kiss Sephiroth’s wrists which were rubbed a little raw from the friction of the cuffs, and nuzzled against him.

“That was fun,” he murmured softly, kissing the man gently.

“That was mean, making me beg so much to come,” Sephiroth harrumphed, but kissed back sweetly, almost chastely.

“Mmm, but you beg so prettily, and so rarely. I’ll definitely have to file this into my mind for when I can’t see you.”

“So you can come without me?” Sephiroth laughed musically.

“So I can come thinking about you in the night when I don’t have you near. Perhaps on my next mission to goddess knows where. Now,” he said sternly, “let me see this Red Mage character,” he said with a little smile. Sephiroth stretched to grab the laptop and showed Genesis the movie he’d been masturbating to. It was called Dirty Midgar Sluts 5, and his look-a-like was being tag-teamed by a group of hairy muscley men who were not too nice to look at, mostly older men by the looks of it. Genesis crinkled his nose in distaste. The man who was posing as him had the red hair and the earring in his ear, and had a gag fitted to his mouth and was moaning around it, saliva dribbling past his lips. He was handsome enough, but he definitely didn’t live up to the real thing. “Isn’t it better to have the real thing?” he asked Sephiroth with mirth in his voice.

“Definitely,” Sephiroth laughed and kissed him full on the mouth sweetly. He put the laptop away and gently nuzzled into Genesis. “There can only be one of you. Two of you would be insufferable.” Genesis scoffed and hugged Sephiroth harder, pinching his nipple.

“I’ll show you who’s insufferable,” he teased.

“Oh no,” Sephiroth laughed. “That was enough submission for me. I’d rather show _you_ who’s boss next time.”

“Promise?” Genesis smiled deviously.

“I bought a dress for you, I’ll have you know. I intend to make you my bitch.”

“Ah, well I’ll be lording this over you for a time. I made _you_ my bitch today.” Sephiroth had the decency to blush and smack Genesis upside the head.

“I’ll have you pinned underneath me again as soon as I recharge.”

“Oh? You want to go again?”

Sephiroth wrestled with Genesis in the bed, pinning him down after the redhead struggled with him and grabbed the dildo from the bed.

And so they went at it again, Sephiroth fucking Genesis with the dildo and then entering him with his newly hardened cock. They’d be at it all night now, and there would be little time for sleep.

 

But it was worth it.

It was _so_ worth it.


End file.
